


What Ifs

by hime_complex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kisses, Mild Angst, Songfic, catradora, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: What if the sky falls, or the sun stops burning?We could worry about them what ifs 'til the world stops turningOr I could kiss you, what if you liked it?Well we ain't never gonna know unless we try it...





	What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before season 2 came out. anyways, here is another drabble request for my friend mika, who wanted catradora. i put my music on shuffle, and the song that came up was “what ifs” by kane brown.

“You left me! You left me, after all you promised me, after all we went through! You left me, Adora. I don’t care why. You _left_ me. Why should I trust you?”

 

“Catra, I...” Adora held a hand to her chest, the other slightly outstretched, as if reaching for Catra, who just turned away, bristling.

 

“I don’t want to hear it. I loved you once and you broke my heart. I’m not going to make the mistake of doing it again.”

 

Adora’s brow creased.

 

 _You_ loved _me?_

 

After a moment of pained silence, she finally spoke up.

 

“What if I told you it wasn’t a mistake the first time..?”

 

Catra’s claws extended and her hands tensed. “I’d call you a liar.”

 

“Catra...” Adora finally reached her arm out all the way, taking Catra by the wrist.

 

Catra snatched it away, turning back to face Adora, her arms crossed and posture threatening. “You _are_ a liar. Why should I believe you now?”

 

Adora took a deep breath. She raised her hand once more, this time to Catra’s cheek. She stiffened, but didn’t move away.

 

“Because I never stopped loving you. You pushed me off a cliff, _twice_ , but that whole time? I never stopped believing in you. You have good in your heart, Catra.”

 

She stepped forward.

 

“I know you do. Please. Come with me... I know I can help you find that goodness again. And I know that even if you can’t forgive me, you can still kiss me. Just once more. And tell me honestly, if you feel nothing, I’ll leave you alone. But if you feel something, you have to stay. Promise?”

 

“What if I break my promise, huh, genius?” Catra rolled her eyes, but leaned ever so slightly into Adora’s touch. Adora sighed.

 

“Then I deserve that. But you deserve better than the horde. Come with me, Catra...” she begged, taking another step and completely closing the gap between them.

 

Catra only smirked, slipped an arm around Adora’s back, and dipped her as she had at the princess prom.

 

“I never got my kiss, _Adora_...” she purred.

 

Adora felt something stir just below her navel, and her entire face turned warm. She couldn’t think of how to reply, so she laced her arms around Catra’s neck, and kissed her.

 

Catra pulled them back up to a standing position, still pressed flush against Adora, who kissed her desperately and deeply, loathing to break apart in fear that this would be the last time they ever kissed.

 

Finally, she was forced to pull away for air. She looked up at Catra, apprehension in her eyes.

 

“Did you..?”

 

Catra put a finger to her lips.

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure I felt anything.” Adora’s face fell for a moment before Catra’s twisted into its usual feline grin, and she dipped Adora once more, earning a small gasp from the blonde.

 

Catra leaned in close, her breath dancing on Adora’s lips. “What if I asked you to give me one more kiss, _just_ to make sure...” she crooned.

 

“I’d do this...” Adora whispered, before closing the gap between them once more.


End file.
